


First Kiss

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enemy AU, F/M, First Kiss, Ladynoir July day 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	First Kiss

Chat Noir POV

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this! How could I allow this to happen?!  _

I was pacing in my room, waiting for father to somehow figure out why I was panicking and reprimand me for fooling around. 

_ I can’t believe I did that! I was an idiot! Why did she have to do that?! This was supposed to be a simple, easy mission.  _

“Kid, are you sure you are okay?” Plagg asked, for once in concern and not mocking. 

“NO!” I exclaimed as I started to tug my hair. 

_ Keep calm! Keep calm. Father will come into your room if he suspects something had happened. If you keep calm, then father won’t find out.  _

I stared at the rising sun as the colors started to merge into a purple, pink, blue, orange, yellow, and red mix. It was something that I always enjoyed seeing, but now, it just reminded me that I was running out of time. 

“Kid, you are overreacting,” Plagg deadpanned as he stared at me with his judging stare. 

“Overreacting?! I fucking kissed her!” I hissed as I went back to pacing. 

“Yea, and you enjoyed it. Trust me, you didn’t bother making that a secret. And by the way Bug was kissing you, I would say she enjoyed it just as much,” Plagg cackled as I glared at him. 

_ Evil, good for nothing kwami! He is only doing this to get under your skin. Don’t let him.  _

“You know, I bet Tikki’s girl moaned when you started to use that tongue of yours,” Plagg stated, innocently. 

_ Hell. He is my torturer in this hell I call my life. _

I let out a growl and a panic screamed. 

“She was my bloody first kiss!” I screeched as Plagg’s eyes widened before smirking again. 

“I bet you want to kiss her again, though. Do more first of many things with her.” 

My mind filled with all the things I ever wanted to do with the girl of my dreams. 

_ Marinette! Think of Marinette! You like her! Not Ladybug! _

“My love is for Marinette! Not Ladybug!” I hissed at Plagg. 

“Sure didn’t seem that way. The way you held Ladybug like she was the last thing you would ever have again. Like a drowning man,” Plagg drawled on with his words, further spinning me into insanity. 

“Enough! It was just a fluke! That’s it!” I screamed as I flopped onto my bed. 

“If it was just a fluke, then why are you so concerned about the kiss?” He asked. 

“It was my first kiss!” My scream was muffled by the mattress. 

“So, what are you going to do when you have to fight Bug again, then?” 

I paused and felt something in my stomach drop at the word fight. 

_ She’s your enemy. You need her miraculous.  _

_ You kissed her. Not the other way around. You enjoyed it.  _

_ Father will be displeased if he ever found out I kissed the enemy. I was practically fraternizing with her.  _

_ But you enjoyed it. You want to kiss her again. You want to do more than just kiss her. You want to hold her. Claim her as yours.  _

“Aargh!” I was at my wits end. 

“Adrien? It’s time to get ready,” Nathalie knocked on my door and then walked away. 

“Have fun with that by the way,” Plagg off handily gestured. 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

I looked down and saw what he meant. 

“Fuck!” I groaned. 

_ This is possibly the worst day I ever had.  _


End file.
